The Importance of Being Selfish
by Dwindlingcandle
Summary: One Shot. BLAIR AND CHUCK. Takes place after School Lies! Please review! Give it a try!


**Author's note: Hi, I am Izzy! This is my first Gossip Girl Fanfic. I hope you like it! Review a bunch! This is a Chuck/Blair fic. Takes place sometime after School Lies. Please just read the whole thing cause it gets better!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. That's kind of tragic, isn't it?**

* * *

Chuck watched as her curls brushed against her face. She sported a red headband to match her red lipstick. He looked down at his shoes and sighed. Chuck bass doesn't fall for girls. He uses them. He plays with them. He stood in front of Constance Billard. Blair moves away from her pack of minions and starts down the path toward him. He wipes his palms against his pants. Chuck Bass doesn't get nervous, he scolded himself. Blair makes a face at him and rolls her eyes.

"What is it Chuck?" She said when she stopped right in front of him. Her eyes avoiding his.

Chuck shifted slightly but kept quiet. He could tell that this only annoyed her further.

-----

_Flashback_

_"Isn't there someone else you can torture?"She asked angrily_

_"Probably, but I choose you." He smiled and sauntered away._

He chose her. In a different way, he wanted her and no one else. He was willing to give up his playboy name for her. He would have given up all those other girls. He chose her, but she chose Nate.

"Chuck, what do you want? Torment me a little more? Listen, I don't care if you tell—" Blair sighed and shifted her weight again.

Chuck cut her off, "It's over."

Blair frowned, "What do you mean, 'It's over'? If you—" Chuck cuts her off again.

"I won't bother you anymore. It is not worth my time, nothing good has come from it except for seeing you squirm." He smiled at that last part but Blair could see the sadness in his eyes.

She pressed her lips together, "So that's it?

"That's it." Chuck ran his hand through his hair. "I won't tell Nathaniel about our passionate nights together. Just remember, I will always have your virginity." He could feel his old self creeping back.

Blair curled up her lip and rolled her eyes, "You're heinous."

Chuck started to back away, "Oh, and Blair?"

"What?" Blair asked as she examined her nails.

"I won't be there for you when you and Nathaniel break up again. I can't see you anymore, I mean we will keep up appearances, but I can't look at you anymore" With that he walked away.

His last couple words stung. What did that even mean? Blair started retreating back towards the school. He couldn't look at her anymore? They have been friends since kindergarten, and now he can't look at her?

She shook her head. She made the right choice. Nate was her knight in shining armor. Sure they had some rough patches, but doesn't every couple? Nate loved her. She loved him, didn't she? She didn't feel that rush that she felt with Chuck. Nate's touch didn't tingle like Chuck's did. The truth was that Nate simply bores her

"Blair?"Serena's voice echoed in her ears.

Blair looked up at her friend with a pained expression, "Hey S."

Serena mixed her yoghurt with her spoon, "Was that Chuck? Can you believe he and I are going to be siblings soon?" She made a face and shuttered.

Blair cracked a smile but it quickly faded.

"What's wrong, B? Was he blackmailing you again?" Serena asked noticing Blair's sad expression.

"No, he said that he wouldn't tell Nate." She gave Serena her best fake smile but failed.

Serena raised her eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be a little bit happier?" She gave a nervous laugh. "Are you and Nate okay?"

Blair knitted her brows, "Yeah, Nate has been great. I guess he bores me…" She trails off, "God, Serena! What is wrong with me? I finally have Nate, and he says he loves me, and I am not content!" Blair sits down on the steps and looks up at her worried friend.

"Is this about Chuck again? He has been nothing but cruel to you Blair…" Serena set her yoghurt next to Blair and sat down.

Blair nodded. "I know."

* * *

Blair taped her foot impatiently while she waited for the elevator to arrive at her destination. Blair was going to take control of her life. She was determined. Bing. The elevator doors opened and she knocked on the door to her left.

Nate opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees Blair, "Hey Blair. What's going on?" He flashed her a smile.

She gave him a tiny smile, "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Nate's smile left his face and he motioned Blair to come in. 'We need to talk' were never supposed to be used in a sentence. He dreaded hearing those words. "Yeah." He sat down on his couch.

Blair started pacing. "Okay," Blair said to clear her thoughts. "I am going to tell you something that is going to upset you. So, I am going to have to ask you to refrain from being rash and doing something drastic after I tell you."

Nate wrinkled his eyebrows but nodded. "Okay, but you should know that I think you are scaring me."

Blair nodded and examined the ceiling, "Nate, you probably know that I am a really selfish person. I do most of what I do for my own benefit. These last couple weeks I have still been selfish, but apparently I haven't been doing it right because I am not happy. And that's the whole reason a person in selfish- so that they are happy, right?"

"Blair-" Nate tried to catch her attention.

"No, Nate, I need to get this out. I am going to continue to be selfish, so that I am happy. I need you to know something. So, I am going to just say it. I slept with Chuck Bass, before I slept with you. We were broken up at the time and he was there. I know that this is a big shock to you-"

Nate's face crumpled up. "You slept with Chuck? You just had to sleep with my best friend, you could have had anyone but you had to choose him. I guess that just makes you another name in his black book! Wow, you must be really proud." His face showed the same disgust that she could hear in his voice.

Tears streamed from her eyes. "It wasn't like that. Listen-"

"No!" Nate stood up and pointed at her, "You listen. I can't forgive you for this. I can't look at you anymore. Chuck? Seriously?" He started laughing. A manic type of laugh.

"Forgive me?" It was Blair's turn to laugh. She wiped away the rest of her tears. "You slept with Serena while we were dating and waited a year to tell me and I forgave you! I was such a fool though. I am going to go now, but Nate you still mean a lot to me. I think we both agree we can't be together. Maybe we can be friends? I have to leave now."

Nate was silent and Blair showed herself out. She sighed. Relief. She felt relief, just like that day at Victrola.

* * *

A change of clothes and some new eyeliner later, Blair found herself in front of yet another door. She took a deep breath and knocked. She heard some rustling inside but the door didn't open. Maybe Chuck was serious about not wanting to see her. She shrugged and grabbed the spare key from the flowerpot next to the door. It was sort of ridicules that he had a hidden key anyways. They could just get a spare one from the door man. Chuck is too lazy to go down there though.

She turned the key and opened the door. Before she entered she put the key back into it's original place. "Chuck?" She yelled into the room.

He sauntered into the room with a scotch in hand. "I should have never told you about the spare key." He said bitterly.

Blair just smiled and plopped down on his couch.

Chucks frown increased, "I guess the whole, 'I don't want to see you again' thing had no effect on you?"

Blair smiled lightly, "I knew you didn't mean it, and it wouldn't have stopped me anyways."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "What is it, the chase that you like?"

Blair shrugged. "I told Nate about us."

Chuck drank the rest of his scotch in two gulps. "There is no us. Why would you do that?"

Bair looked at him cooly, "I was being selfish."

Chuck poured himself another drink, "Selfish, how?"

Blair exhaled loudly, "I wanted to be with you instead."

Chucks head snapped up, "What?"

Bair stood up, "He doesn't look at me. He says he loves me but I can tell it is a lie. You look at me. My skin burns when you touch me but with Nate I just feel familiarity. I know you don't even want me. You already told me that it's over and that you can't look at me." A tear streams from her eye, but she quickly whips it away. "And I get that. I just thought you should know how I feel."

Chuck just stress at her. Blair is standing in front of him telling him that she wants him. She wants Chuck not Nate.

Blair looks away from him, "So yeah…" She finished lamely and paused for a minute waiting for any type of reaction. She starts to move to the door but she feels that tingling warmth on her arm.

"Blair…" He pulls Blair back towards him. He lowered her lips onto hers and kissed her softly at first and then roughly. He wrapped his fingers into her locks and smiled once they broke apart.

"So, where do we go from here?" Blair asked softly.

"I would say the bedroom is a nice option, but if you prefer the kitchen counter…"

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review! I will love you forever!**


End file.
